


In which Shawn and Gus break into a car museum

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For carolbrown's prompt <i>"that time Shawn and Gus caught Lassie reenacting a scene from Grease and how Shawn <strike>not so</strike> secretly thought it was hot."</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	In which Shawn and Gus break into a car museum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For carolbrown's prompt _"that time Shawn and Gus caught Lassie reenacting a scene from Grease and how Shawn ~~not so~~ secretly thought it was hot."_

"Tell me again, Shawn, why we're trespassing in an antique car museum when there's a squad car parked outside doing surveillance," Gus hissed as he waited for his best friend to check around the corner to make sure the coast was clear.

"Because, Gus, Lassie won't let us see the crime scene in the daytime and I _know_ I can solve this if I can just see where they found the body," Shawn explained. Gus found himself incapable of arguing with Shawn as he was forced to keep up as his friend disappeared around the corner.

They were just about to enter the largest room in the museum, the one housing the exhibit of 1950s automobiles, when they heard a voice, singing just slightly off key. Gus was ready to turn and run, thinking that meant they'd neglected to consider the presence of a security guard. But Shawn, the most perpetually curious individual Gus had ever met, was creeping forward toward the entryway. Gus, being the excellent friend he was, had no choice but to follow with the goal of keeping him out of trouble.

The singing wasn't coming from a night security guard, but from a very familiar figure in a cheap suit. A very familiar figure in a cheap suit who was also _dancing_. Dancing _and_ still singing. It only took Gus a moment to recognize the lyrics.

"Is he..?" Gus began in disbelief.

"Dude, he totally is," Shawn replied in awe, his gaze fixed on the Head Detective of the Santa Barbara PD in the middle of a terrible rendition of Grease Lighting.

"That's messed up," Gus said, wincing as he watched Lassiter's arms flail. Shawn didn't respond, his eyes still following the moves. Gus recognized the expression on his friend's face. "Shawn..." he said, hoping he was wrong about what he was seeing in his friend.

"Shhh!" Shawn hissed. "Don't interrupt Lassie!" He was practically drooling over the detective.

"Oh god," Gus muttered, closing his eyes. They snapped open again when he heard Shawn take in a sharp breath. "Oh. God," he repeated as watched Lassiter execute a clumsy hip thrust.

"Dude, we are totally breaking into museums more often!"

/end


End file.
